Stolen Reunion
by bluedragon1836
Summary: It was quiet outside the TARDIS. Too quiet." The final scene from "Stolen Earth" written from the Doctor's point of view.


**This is the final scene from Stolen Earth. You know, the scene where (Spoiler!!) the Doctor and Rose are reunited and then the dalek comes and the Doctor dies. Yeah, that one. Enjoy.**

**Stolen Reunion**

It was quiet outside the TARDIS. Too quiet. The street was deserted and empty. Abandoned cars stood in a chaotic pattern with doors open and motors silent.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna said, her voice quiet to match her surroundings.

I nodded. "Sarah Jane said they were talking the people. But what for?" I turned to Donna, desperate for answers. "Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

She shook her head. "Just 'the darkness is coming.'"

"Nothing else?"

Donna started to shake her head again, but stopped. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Her eyes were fixed at something - someone - behind me; her face had softened. I turned quickly and there she was. Rose. My Rose. My beautiful wonderful Rose, her blond hair long and falling about her shoulders, a smile on her face. For an instant, we just stared at each other. And then she began to run towards me, whole being illuminated with joy. A happiness I had forgotten I could feel filled my soul and I ran too, a smile breaking forth on my own face. I could see nothing but her, my beautiful lost Rose. I should've been paying more attention.

I didn't know anything was wrong until Rose's smile vanished to be replaced with horror, until I heard that familiar, mechanical voice.

"Exterminate!" My first thought as I skidded to a halt was, "Oh please, not Rose!" Then I realized it wasn't aiming at her and everything was alright. The dalek fired. Pain flared through the whole left side of my body and I was falling, barely conscious of the confused noise around me. I heard running feet, a weapon firing, a explosion — the dalek perhaps? — and then tender arms were around me, lifting my head.

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me." An angel was holding me. An angel with golden hair and dark eyes. And her voice . . . how I'd missed it.

"Rose," I said, just to hear the name roll off my tongue, filled with pain as it was.

"Hi." She was smiling though her eyes were scared.

"Long time, no see."

"Yeah. Been busy, you know?" I wanted to smile again at her attempts to lighten the situation, but it was lost as pain overwhelmed me. "Don't die," I heard my angel say. "Come on, don't die. My god, don't die." I wanted to reassure her, comfort her, but I could do nothing.

Jack's voice broke the silence — where had he come from? "Get him into the TARDIS, quick! Move!" I was lifted from the ground, steered towards the TARDIS, everything around me blurred by pain. I could feel my ship reaching out to me, comforting me as I was laid on the grating in the console room. Rose and Donna were holding me as I shook with the pain though I was barely aware of them. It hurt so much; I wanted it to stop.

"What do we do?" Donna's voice was frantic. "There must be some medicine or something!"

"Just get back." Thank you, Jack. "Rose, do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Of course. I had never told Donna about regeneration. Why hadn't I?

Rose's voice, panicked, scared, and broken. "He can't! Not now! I came all this way."

"What do you mean? What happens next?" As if Donna's words were the cue to enter stage right, I felt the energy building inside me, could see it in the hand I held up in front of me.

"It's started," I said. Rose still knelt beside me, her face stained now with tears. _I'm sorry_. Jack pulled her away as I struggled to my feet.

"Here we go," said Jack. "Good luck, Doctor." I wanted to thank him, but didn't have the strength.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Poor Donna. I wish I had told her sooner than this. As I knew she would, Rose began the explanation.

"When he's dying, his, uh, his body, it, uh, repairs itself. It changes." Her eyes were pleading with me, begging me to hold on. I stared at her, at my beautiful Rose, and wished I could grant that wish.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "It's too late. I'm regenerating." She was the last image I saw before the pain and fire consumed me. _I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry. _

**The End**

**Sad, yeah. I bawled like a baby at the end of that episode. Review please. After all, you took the trouble to read my little story so you might as well take a few extra seconds and tell me how you liked it (hint, hint).**


End file.
